Unintended
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: A rewrite of the original story. After humanity is devastated by a demon invasion, Link is selected by the goddesses to save them. Aided by supernatural creatures along the way, Link must explore the ravaged land in order to save his people-and, perhaps, save a sword spirit from it's own corruption along the way. Ghiralink, ZelImpa, maybe more later. Rated M for reasons
1. Prologue

**Heya guys! I said I was going to rewrite this story, and I was serious. First things first is a prologue, and I quite like how it came out this story is going to deviate from the original a little bit, but some key aspects will remain the same. Hope y'all like it!**

 **now, without further ado, on to the story! I own nothing!**

The last thing he remembered were the screams. They echoed through his head, ringing in his ears. The cries of those he had known his whole life as they were slaughtered without remorse by the demons.

Humanity was done.

Yet...why couldn't he remember anything beyond that? He couldn't even remember his own fate. His last memory was running, hearing the screams, feeling the flames licking at his skin and then...nothing. Pure darkness and the feeling of weightlessness has been all he's known for however long it has been.

 _"Worry not, child. Your questions shall be answered."_

A voice? A female voice. It was was heavenly and calming, and he couldn't help but relax listening to it. Who was she?

A glow appeared in his vision, morphing into a figure. The figure was a woman with long, golden blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky on a clear day. She wore a long white robe, and had white wings extending from her back-three sets, all large and beautiful.

The woman smiled at him. _"The time has come. The goddesses have chosen you as the one who will save humanity."_

Save humanity? Him? He was just a poor farm boy.

The woman shook her head, chuckling. _"No matter your origins, it is your spirit that counts. You have a will that is unbreakable, a spirit that will never give in. It must be you who takes on this task."_ She extended a hand towards him. _"Go now. Awaken back in your world. My disciples shall answer all of your questions."_

Her palm glowed with a heavenly light, one that extended towards him. The light grew to envelope him in warmth, and he found himself submitting to it's warmth, his mind going fuzzy as whatever she was doing fulfilled it's goal. After all, what could go wrong?

 **phew. Got it done. Now onto the story proper. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter?" Click it please! Sayonara~**


	2. Ashes

**Woo! Finally finished! Phew. I had an original version written down but I lost it and had to rewrite it all over again :( but it still came out well so I won't complain :)**

 **next chaper is when things shall be explained to our poor, dear Link. i might even offer a sneak peek into everyone's favorite demon lord~ :P**

 **without further ado, enjoy! I own nothing!**

The first think he saw was a grey, cloudy sky.

Link blinked, dazed and confused. The clouds were a deep grey, not quite deep enough for a storm, but they were getting there. His memory was fuzzy, and his body felt like iron. What had happened? He remembered running from the demons and then...blackness. And that figure, the Seraph...

He slowly forced himself to sit up, wincing at the pain from his pounding head. His body felt stiff, and it was uncomfortable. He took a look around, frowning.

All around him were...piles of ash and charred wood. Still in town then? What buildings weren't reduced to ash were charred and on the verge of crumbling inwards. Link could see no bodies, and he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one.

Slowly, Link pushed himself to a painful and shaky stand, though he managed to keep himself upright. He took slow steps as his body slowly unstiffened, wandering around the town and searching for any signs of survivors. But the farther in he went, the lower and lower his hopes sunk. There wasn't a single sign anywhere...

Finally he stopped in front of a familiar building, one that wasn't as badly burned as others but was still pretty damaged. His home. Seeing it in such a manner was...disorienting. He stepped into the ashes, searching for any sign of his family, but came up empty handed. The only thing he found was a soot covered blade lying amongst the rubble.

His father's sword was still here...?

Link picked it up, wiping the blade off on his pant leg and lifting it up to examine it. Without the soot, it shown silver. Light scratches and a tiny chip on the blade were the only signs of damage he could see. This thing had really survived the invasion...?

He held it tight in his grip as he left the rubble, having been unable to find the scabbard to which it belonged. He walked away from the town, figuring there was nothing else to be found. He had to figure out why he was alive, where he was to go, what he was supposed to do and-!

What the...? That sound...it sounds like...wings?

Link turned, eyes searching for the source of the rapid beating he was hearing. He couldn't quite tell though. Where...?

"...ound him!"

Link let out a cry as he felt something crash into him, with two things wrapping tightly around himself. He stumbled, almost falling to the ground, but whatever wrapped tightly around him disappeared, replaced by a strong grip on his shoulders helping keep him upright. "Shoot! I'm sorry!" A female voice said.

Link managed to regain his balance and looked up, meeting sky blue eyes that lightened considerably with what Link assumed was joy. They were set in the soft face of a female with pale skin and long blond hair. Some locks were bound in colorful bands over her shoulder, bands that matched elaborate bracelets on her wrists and the sandals on her feet. She wore a long white gown, and behind her...

Behind her, extending from her back, were two large and colorful butterfly wings that beat rapidly and kept the girl floating above the ground.

Link blinked a few times. Surely he was seeing things? Humans can't have wings...

The girl lowered to the ground, her wings stilling, and she smiled at him brightly. "Sorry for knocking into you," she said. "I was just glad we managed to find you quickly."

"We?" Link asked, his voice quiet and rough from disuse. His throat hurt from speaking, so he chose not to say anything more than that.

The girl nodded and stepped aside, revealing two more approaching figures.

The first was another girl, though her appearance was bizarre. Her skin was a pale blue, and she looked at him with deep blue eyes. Her hair was short and the same blue as her skin, and she wore a short purple dress with a gold-outlined blue gem in the center of her chest. A cloak that was blue on one side and purple on the other covered both arms, and tights and heeled shoes of a black color with mint-green lines crisscrossing up their length completed the look. Extending from her back were wings, though they were thin and translucent, reminding Link of Gerudo Dragonfly wings.

The second was a male with tanned skin and yellow eyes. His hair was orange and was styled up in a pompadour style. He wore a black shirt with a dirty white shawl, tan pants, and brown boots. His arms were surprisingly hairy, his nails were pointed, and between parted lips, Link could see his teeth were all pointed.

"This is him?" The male asked, looking Link up and down. "He's not very impressive, is he?"

"His appearance is not what matters," the blue-haired female said, her voice monotone. "What matters is his spirit."

"He's the one," the blonde said, clapping her hands together. "I know the goddesses made the right choice with him."

Okay, NOW Link was convinced these people were insane. Or maybe he was the one who lost it. Was there a way to tell? He didn't know.

The blue one looked directly at him. "I sense you are confused. We must explain to him what we are here for," she said.

The blonde blinked. "Oh, right!" She chuckled and grabbed Link's wrist. "Come on, over here. We'll explain everything, I promise."

 **welp, time to work more on Divine Intervention. Im balancing that one, this one and school work. Hah. I'll update this again soon, though, I promise!**

 **See that little button that says "Review this Chapter?" Click it please! Sayonara~!**


	3. Tasked

**Okay, soo...I haven't posted for Divine Intervention. I will, I swear! I just had more inspiration for this chapter!**

 **so I tried to explain some of the changes in this story. There's more that has gone unexplained, I know. If any of you readers had a question, simply leave it in a review. I'll decide if I want to answer or not. I might want to keep some secrets for myself :P but without further ado, enjoy! I own nothing, of course.**

Link reluctantly let himself be dragged and sat at the base of a tree. The figures sat around him-the blond to his left, the male to his right, and the bluenette directly in front of him.

"Alright," the blonde said, clapping her hands together. "I guess we should start with an introduction. My name is Zelda, and I'm a fairy."

"I am called Fi," said the other female, her voice monotone. "I am a pixie."

"And I'm Groose," said the male. "A werewolf."

"The three of us are Hylia's most trusted and devoted disciples," Zelda said. "We were sent to aid you as per Hylia's request."

"Aid me?" Link asked.

Zelda nodded. "Yes. You remember the demon invasion, I assume?"

Link gave a slow nod in response, swallowing down a lump in his throat.

"Well...believe it or not, that was almost two years ago."

Link stared at her like she grew two heads-which, honestly, she might as well have. Two years? He was trapped in that darkness for two years?!

"It's the truth." Link looked at Fi. "When the goddesses realized the invasion, they took what surviving humans they could and put them all to sleep, locking them away in a sealed realm for their own protection while they tried to figure out what had allowed the demons to invade."

"And they found it." Groose leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "You ever hear the stories of the goddesses' sacred items?"

Link frowned, eyebrows furrowing as he thought. "...Farore had a harp," he said quietly. "Nayru had a tome. And Din had a sword."

Zelda smiled and nodded. "That's right. Farore's harp spread happiness, and the music it produced inspired courage in any who listened. Nauru's tome contained all of the secrets of the universe, none of which could ever be revealed. And Din's sword was a powerful blade, capable of carving mountains and wiping out entire armies in her hands. When the three ascended to the heavens, they couldn't keep their items, and each were forced to lock them away. Din sealed her sword in a temple, surrounding the temple with layers upon layers of magical wards. You could stand in the middle of it and never realize it was there. It was as if it never existed."

"However, magic wears down as time passes," Fi said. "And the wards placed upon the temple wore down faster than Din had expected they would."

"A demon managed to slip out of the demon realm and locate the temple," Groose continued. "He slipped in, took the sword, and brought it back to his master, the Devil King Demise. And because the sword still contained residual magic, he was able to bind the soul of his most powerful sorcerer to the sword, corrupting Din's influence, and break the seal that separated both worlds, allowing the invasion on your people to occur."

"The only way to stop him is to retrieve the sword," Zelda said. "However, he and the sword have both remained in the demon world, and the goddesses are strictly forbidden from entering that place. So, they had no choice but to rely on a mortal to retrieve it for them. And they chose you, Link."

"But...why?" Link shook his head. "I'm just a farm boy."

"It's your spirit," Fi said. "The goddesses looked at your spirit, and they saw strength, courage and wisdom. They know you are capable of venturing into the demon world and retrieving the sword, better than any other living creature."

"Obviously not on your own," Groose said. "Which is why the Seraph Hylia, messenger to the goddesses, was tasked with sending aid to you. And she chose us."

"Why?" Link asked. He didn't think it served any importance, but he was curious why these three specifically were chosen.

"We each have the skills to aid you. See, Hylia's following of disciples are split into three sections, one for each goddess, and we are placed into the sections depending on our traits." Zelda smiled. "I'm a disciple in the Farore section, typically tasked with the protection of my home, the fae realm. My friend Ilia is watching it in my place. Hylia decided I was best suited to bring out the courage that rests within your spirit, bringing it to the surface and helping you blossom into the warrior you need to be."

"As a pixie, I also reside in the fae realm," Fi said. "I was an advisor to the fae king, guiding him with difficult decisions and helping our realm to prosper. Lady Hylia chose me to represent the Nayru section, and tasked me to help you sharpen your mind and hone your tactical capabilities, ensuring you can develop winning strategies in battle within seconds and won't be outsmarted by the enemy."

"I live in this realm," Groose said. "My pack never left the Kokiri Forest several miles from here though. Since humans never ventured near, it was where we were safest. I was chosen to represent the Din section, and I'm here to help you toughen your body and strength." He gave a fanged grin. "By the time I'm done with you, that demon won't know what hit him. You'll be strong enough to knock his ugly mug to the heavens and back."

Link looked down, processing what he had been told. It seems so extreme. None of it really seemed real, but...what reason did he have to distrust them? He could go along with it until he could tell for sure they were being truthful. He's bound to find some shred of truth-outside of their species, of course. He could already see they weren't human, like him.

He brought his gaze up. "What...what do I have to do?"

Zelda smiled softly. "Well, like we said, you have to go to the Underworld and retrieve the sword. However, it isn't that simple. You can cross through to the other side, but the environment is rough, and the risk of death is high. The goddesses created three amulets to protect you and have hidden them in temples across the land."

"Why not just give them to me directly?"

"It ain't that simple," Groose said, crossing his arms. "You might have the spirit, but that doesn't mean the rest of you is prepared. In order to retrieve those amulets, you need to be able to strengthen your body, mind and will. Otherwise those demons will eat you right up, amulets or no."

"Groose is right. Lady Hylia already explained the entire process to us." Zelda reached out, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know it might seem unusual, unnecessary or even outrageous, but I swear the goddesses have their purposes. You just have to trust us." She offered a smile, then looked at her companions, her smile fading at seeing Fi. "Ah...Fi?"

Fi had her eyes closed and her head turned upwards, as if feeling rain that no one else could feel. She didn't immediately respond, only doing so after opening her eyes and pushing herself to a stand. "Lady Hylia has sent a message. We must get a move on."

Zelda and Groose frowned, pushing themselves to a stand. "Why?" Groose said. "We're still explaining things to the kid."

"The demons have gotten word of Link's presence," Fi said. "The demon king has sent an agent out to eliminate him."

Zelda and Groose exchanged shocked looks. "How?" Zelda asked.

"Lady Hylia is uncertain," Fi said. "Perhaps a scout spotted him being returned to this realm. However it happened, the fact remained that we must leave." Her wings began to slowly flap, quickly increasing in speed until they were impossible to see and created a faint buzzing noise. She lifted off of the ground, hovering in the air. "Come, Link."

Zelda frowned and turned to Link, holding out a hand. He hesitated, and she offered a soft smile. "Please trust us. We'll answer any more questions you have on the road."

Link hesitated a bit more, but ultimately couldn't find a reason not to go with the three. So he took Zelda's hand, pulling himself to a stand with her help, and followed Fi, Groose walking by his side and Zelda hovering in the air above them.

 **i was thinking maybe this time around I should add in some Hyrule Warriors-specific characters. Thoughts? Just wanna know what you all think. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter?" Click it please! Sayonara~!**


	4. The Demon

**I couldn't get wait for this Chapter, but here it is! Yay!**

 **hope you all enjoy! I own nothing!**

In all of Link's wildest dreams, not once did he think he would be traveling across the ravaged land of his home accompanied by a fairy, a pixie, and a werewolf.

He walked a short distance behind the three, watching them interact. Fi seemed a bit more withdrawn, while Zelda and Groose joked and laughed like old friends. Occasionally Fi would make a comment, keeping her involved in the conversation. They seemed like they had history, all three of them together.

Link was the odd one out.

It was so odd...he just couldn't quite wrap his head around it. Even though they were living proof of their words, he still couldn't quite grasp it and accept it.

Link looked up at the skies. He hadn't seen another Hylian since they began wandering. That much seemed true. So himself and others had been locked away? And he was released...? He wondered how many had died before the goddesses intervened. Did any of his family survive the attack?

"Link?"

Link lowered his gaze to look at Zelda curiously.

She smiled. "Everything alright?"

"Just...trying to wrap my head around all of this," he replied quietly.

Zelda nodded in understanding. "I know it's a lot to take in," she said. "I really am sorry we had to just dump it on you like we did. If we weren't in such a rush, we could've explained better."

"The demon agent is still hurting us," Fi said. "We can not delay this task."

"Who is the agent?" Link asked. "Do any of you know?"

Zelda, Fi, and Groose all exchanges looks, matching frowns on their faces. "We...have a suspicion," Zelda said after a bit of silence.

"If it is him," Groose said. "We're going to have a shit ton of problems on our hands."

Link frowned. They seemed to have experience. Just what did they do as disciples of Hylia that caused them to have even an inkling of who their chaser was?

"Who-?" Link stopped walking, eyes widening. He couldn't move his body. He looked down, seeing a swirl of diamond shaped chains swirling around his arms, legs and chest. They made no noise until he made the slightest movement, after which they made a faint jingling noise.

The three turned to face him, their eyes wide. "Link!" Zelda quickly turned to fly to him, but even though they were only a short distance apart, she bumped into some kind of forcefield that, upon being hit, materialized into a large fence of yellow diamond stacked one atop of another. The wall expanded to circle the area in a fairly large radius, trapping Link inside.

"Gods dammit!" Groose snarled, lunging at the fence. He only bounced off as Zelda had, but kept trying, as if he could break it with his mass alone.

A haunting laugh echoed throughout the area. "You should know better than that, little pup," a smooth as silk voice said from some distance behind Link. "After all, we've fought in the past, haven't we?"

Groose glared over Link's shoulder. "Bastard! Let him go!"

"Hm...I don't think so," the voice said, suddenly much closer. A cold hand rested on Link's shoulder, almost on his neck. "The master demands this boy's spirit. Though I have to wonder why. He doesn't look like much." The hand tightened and Link was forced to turn around, staring at the person behind him.

The person was male, with pale grey skin and eyes so deep brown they were almost black. A ring of purple decorated the underside of his visible eye and his lips were painted white. His hair-diamond white-hung over the other half of his face like a curtain, obscuring a second eye, but from this distance Link could vaguely see a black shape on the cheek beneath the pale strands.

His body was slender but still visibly muscled, and his attire was rather peculiar, consisting of a white jumpsuit with diamond cutouts on the chest and torso and down the legs. The jumpsuit had only a single strap on his shoulder, but he wore white gloves with similar diamond cutouts on his hands. A large yellow belt with a large red diamond hung loosely around his hips, and he wore a large red cloak that scraped against the floor and was held shut by a small chain of diamonds. The look was finished by a large blue diamond earring.

The man took a few steps back, looking Link up and down. "No, I really don't see it," he said after a moment. "Barely of age even for a Hylian, clearly has never held a sword in his life. You're no threat. Whatever could the Master be worried about?" His eyes met Link's, and a quiet chuckle left him. "My, how rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself." He gave a swift, low bow. "I am Ghirahim, lord of this world. You, little Hylian, may call me Lord Ghirahim."

Link only offered a glare in response, jerking in an attempt to shrug off the chains and failing to remove them.

Ghirahim frowned. "Not even a name? My, how terribly rude. No matter, I can think of a name to call you." He looked Link up and down again, his gaze settling on Link's eyes. "My, your eyes are a vibrant blue. Ah, perhaps Skychild then? Your eyes remind me of the skies before we took over. A lovely color, certainly, but I find the cloudy grey to be far more comforting." He was unaffected by the intensifying glare he received. "You really aren't intimidating. Truly it would be a bore to simply take you back without figuring out just why the master is so anxious to have you. Ah, I know." The demon flipped backwards a short distance away, then snapped his fingers. The chains abruptly disappeared from around him, allowing him to move. As Link stretched his limbs out, Ghirahim spoke. "How about some fun, hm? A battle, you and me Skychild. I want to see just what it is that warrants a demand for capture from the great demon king himself."

Link stared at the demon, then looked over his shoulder at his three companions. All three looked conflicted, looking among each other as if hoping one of the others had a solution. After a second, Zelda's face turned to determination, and she lifted herself a little higher in the air and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Ghirahim! If Link wins, you let him go!"

Ghirahim laughed. "Oh, that's rich. Believe in his ability, little fairy? Very well then." He snapped his fingers, and his cloak dissolved into a cloud of multicolored diamonds. "If he wins, he can run free this time. Oh, but I doubt that'll be happening." He began slowly walking towards Link. "Come, Skychild. Show me what you're capable of!"

Link lifted his father's sword and, with a cry, rushed toward Ghirahim, swinging the sword down to land a hit. However, he was caught by surprise when his blade was caught and held still by two of Ghirahim's gloved fingers. Link struggled to wrench the blade free, but Ghirahim managed to wrench the sword from his hands, flipping it around to grab it by the hilt. He examined the blade, his lips curling with disgust.

"This? A dull, damaged sword like this is your weapon? Ha!" The demon shook his head. "This isn't even worthy enough to cut rope, let alone defeat a demon like me!" With those words, he hurled the sword at Link as if it was a javelin. Link ducked to the side barely in time, gaining just a small nick on the shell of his ear. He scrambled to pick up the sword and face Ghirahim again.

So just blindly attacking wasn't going to work. Ghirahim would just catch his sword and hurl it back at him. What could he do to prevent that and land a hit on the demon?

Wait...that just might work...

Link approached again, watching Ghirahim's hand lift and follow his sword. Link lifted it up high, and his hand followed, ready to catch the blade. However, Link feinted, swinging his sword to Ghirahim's left. The demon was caught off guard, and Link managed two more hits before he jumped back. The wounds Link inflicted were healed almost immediately, and Ghirahim looked mildly annoyed.

Hey, something was better than nothing.

Link repeated this a couple of times, each time faster than the last so Ghirahim couldn't catch up. After the third time, Ghirahim's annoyance had visibly grown. He snapped his fingers and summoned a long black rapier with a red gem in the hilt, grasping the blade tightly in his hand. He kept a bit of distance between them, watching Link warily.

The two circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. After a bit, Ghirahim flipped his blade around and dashed at Link, moving faster than Link was prepared for. Link cried out as he was flung back, a deep pain making itself knowing in his abdomen.

Ghirahim smirked as he watched the child try to push himself up without pulling at his newly obtained wound. He lifted his blade, running a long pink tongue along the edge to lap up a bit of the Skychild's blood. It tasted metallic as blood typically did, but there was an element to it that made it somehow appealing. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it brought a grin to his face.

Link managed to push himself to a stand, a shiver of disgust going through him as he watch Ghirahim lick his sword. Ew. Link pressed a hand to his wound, wincing. It wasn't too deep, he thought. He could still fight. He had to fight if he wanted to get away from this...creature.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, summoning 5 diamond shaped daggers that glowed red floating horizontally before him. He pointed a finger and the daggers began flying at Link. A swing of his sword managed to knocked them all away, and they disappeared as soon as they hit the ground. Ghirahim flipped his sword again, and Link knew he had to brace himself. Once Ghirahim had closed in, Link swing his sword to parry Ghirahim's blade and push it back, pushing the demon off balance long enough to land a few hits before he could jump out of range.

He couldn't believe that worked. He knew what he needed to do now.

Back and forth they went, with Link knocking away daggers and parrying Ghirahim's blade whenever he could in order to land blows. He could hear Zelda and Groose cheering for him, but blocked them out so he could focus. The cut on his abdomen caused him so many problems but he struggled to ignore the pain, the tugging and the warmth of the blood spilling from it.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Ghirahim had finally had enough. His magic was depleted; Link could tell from the fact that the last couple of wounds he had landed-on Ghirahim's sword arm shoulder, ribs and thigh-weren't healing. The demon looked livid as he pressed his free hand to the wound on his shoulder, the glove he wore quickly becoming stained with black blood. He glared up at Link.

"Well...you put up more of a fight than I expected...but don't clap for yourself just yet!" He lifted the sword to point the tip at Link. "Pure luck granted you this victory. Next time you won't be so successful. Run along, Skychild, for the next time we meet, I will not be so merciful." Gathering what remained of his magic, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and left.

Link lowered his arm as the diamond barrier vanished, dropping his sword and falling to his knees. He pressed both hands against the wound. It felt deeper than it had earlier, and his hands were quickly soaked with blood.

"You did it!" Zelda cheered as she touched down onto the ground beside him. She knelt down. "Lay down, Link. Let me look at your wounds."

With Fi's help, Link carefully lay down. The most serious wound was the one on his abdomen. He had a couple of other cuts and the nick on his ear otherwise. The blood loss began to set in, with Link beginning to grow dizzy.

"Rest," Fi murmured quietly. "You have done much. We will heal you up."

"You heard her, kid," Groose said. "Get some rest. You'll be okay."

Though he didn't want to, Link was pretty quickly losing the fight to his growing exhaustion and dizziness. Before he even realized it, his eyes had slid shut, and he fell into a deep slumber.

 **Thoughts? Too early? Too late? I wanna know what you guys think. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter?" Click it please! Sayonara!**


End file.
